


Strange Delight

by chase_asock



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_asock/pseuds/chase_asock
Summary: just a brief moment
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Strange Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> idek, this was a scary challenge, I hope you like it a little!

They were on Nathan’s bed. After the last time he’d nearly face planted into one of Wade’s disgusting sandwich concoctions hidden between the other man’s pillows, he only had sex in his own bed and only after making sure Wade wasn’t hiding a snack for later. The air conditioner mercifully clicked on again, helping clear his remaining sweat away from the ridiculously athletic sex Wade somehow always managed to spur them into. Nathan had propped himself up against the wall at the head of the bed, enjoying the quiet before the next bit of insanity popped up.

“Did Pip have hair?” Nathan asked, watching the cat slink onto his sheet covered belly as if he wouldn’t notice if she did it slow enough. Settling more firmly on his back to give her more room, he rolled his eyes as she settled her butt right over his cybernetics. Of course she would, they were a couple of degrees warmer than his actual flesh body. “Before you went through the dead pool at that factory?”

Wade had been doing a good job at pretending to be a dead body. It was the only time he was ever still, expelling all the air from his lungs, leaving his limbs sprawled wide, legs heavy over Nathan’s knees. It was just something he did sometimes, so still and waiting until Nathan, even though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference, wanted to shake some breath into him before he died for real. This time his head hung over the edge of the bed, scarred face slack and mouth hanging wide. Nathan assumed Wade would ignore him in favor of the game.

“Well that’s just rude,” Wade said surprising Nathan into losing his staring contest with the cat. Pip purred loudly at her victory and starfished her paws, making biscuits into the folds of the sheet. Wade stayed motionless, only taking enough air to speak, “I mean, that’s like asking if the carpet matches the drapes, honey. It just isn’t done.”

In the corner, Dash sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at both of them as she curled tighter trying to cover her blackened limb with her tail. The virus affect her differently than him, not making her metal, but turning her to shadow, a smudge that was there and not there at the same time. Most people had difficulty looking at her. Pip, on the other hand, was still fine, just a little weird. She didn’t look like the pictures of hairless cats he’d looked up, her ears smaller and every once in a while a patch of stubble would grow in only to fall out again as she groomed.

“Didn’t mean anything by it,” Nathan said after wincing at the claws he felt digging through the thin material. He tried moving the sheet to shift her to the side, but she kept shifting to stay stubbornly on top of him until he couldn’t move anymore or risk her falling on his bare skin. “I can’t throw stones.”

At that Wade sucked in a giant breath, yelling, “Dasha is a beautiful lady and don’t you ever allude differently, you chap-dicked, metal- oh gross.”

A sensation washed through his belly, the question of whether if felt good or like too much immediately making him think of his wife. Nathan glanced away from the cat to see Dash had moved to lick over Wade’s face, her tail waving like a flag. This slide into Wade was about as subtle as his cat. Choosing the past, choosing this ridiculous excuse of a man had been the most spontaneous things he’d done in his life. So far it’d worked out okay.

“No that’s, sweetheart that got in my mouth and you know where that’s been,” Wade said, jerking his head from side to side as he pretended to try to avoid Dash’s tongue. His arms swung up but he kept his hands to himself as he flailed, avoiding touching Nathan’s daemon, even by accident.

Pip patted him, her gentle little paw still on the sheet until Nathan held his hand out, not touching not quite, but close enough for her to make her own choice. Her skin was warm and dry against his palm where she pressed the top of her head into him. Touching her increased that swirl of strange delight moving between his chest and his groin. She leaned into him, sprawling over to his bare skin and kneading him again, little beans pushing and pulling against him.

“I knew you liked us,” Wade said, smug as Dash laid her head over his chest.

“You’re still an idiot,” Nathan said, though with the connection growing between them couldn’t hide his amusement. He twisted letting Pip fall onto the mattress as he shooed Dash away taking her spot as he crawled up Wade’s body, ready for round two.


End file.
